Secreto entre ángeles
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Una amistad se ve forzada a romperse cuando ambos ángeles comienzan a esconderse sus acciones. Allí, En el reino de las nubes, hay reglas que se deben seguir, pero el uno de ellos no desea seguirlas. Día y noche ellos observan a los humanos. Uno de los ángeles decide romper las reglas para estar con una humana. ¿La amistad podrá seguir firme ante el rebelde ángel? ¿O será el final?
1. Avaricia

**_Secreto entre Ángeles._**

_**Capitulo uno: Avaricia.**_

La mujer camino por los pasillos de la mansión, apresurada a paso rápido sujetando su vestido negro con sus manos para evitar tropezar con él. Los sirvientes intentaban esquivarla, aunque algunos platos u objetos caerían al suelo, la mujer no se inmutaba por los objetos, ella seguía corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada.

— Incompetentes —Dijo la mujer antes de cerrar la puerta para salir. Una vez en el exterior de la mansión, camino rápidamente hacia la cuidad — ¡Chófer! ¡Chófer!

Un carro tirado por caballos llego a la súplica de la mujer, esta viajo hasta la capital, al son de los cánticos del hombre que conducía.

— ¿Qué no puede darse prisa? —Pregunto enojada la mujer —Mi padre está en el hospital y como sabrá, no cuento con tanto tiempo, señor.

— ¡Como usted ordene, bella dama! — El hombre con un grito azoto a los caballos aumentando la velocidad del carruaje.

Cuando llegaron a destino, la capital principal de la cuidad, la mujer comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad hasta el hospital. Desgraciadamente una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer sobre la capital, la gente corría mientras un dialogo cotidiano de un niño pequeño con su madre llamo la atención a la joven mujer.

—Mamá— Llamo el niño—, ¿Por qué está lloviendo? ¿Cómo se crea la lluvia?

La madre tomo la mano de su hijo llevándolo hacia otro lugar en el que no se empaparan por la lluvia— Cielo, Gohan, por favor—Suplico— Un ángel a entristecido y estas gotas lo comprueban. Él está llorando.

El niño la miro confundido— ¿Esta triste? Oh, amaría ver uno. Sería un sueño hecho realidad…

Ante la afirmación de su madre, ambos corrieron hacia unos muertos de mercado que estaban cerca del lugar. Mientras la mujer dio un bufido y siguió su camino.

— ¿Ángeles? —Se preguntó mientras corría al hospital en busca de refugio, no estaba muy lejos de ahí— Esas cosas son cuentos de niños, para que dejen de hacer tantas preguntas.

Cuando la mujer corrió por la calle, sin voltear, un carruaje se acercaba a una velocidad increíble. Ella se detuvo observando el carruaje, sus piernas no le respondían, sintió una presión horrible. No se podía mover y el carruaje se acercaba cada vez más.

— ¿Qué…sucede? —La mujer comenzó a sentir como si algo en su cuerpo la abandonara, algo le estaba faltando.

Pero mili segundos antes de ser atropellada, sus piernas lograron responder y pudo salir de su camino, el chófer no se inmuto, pero la joven dama de cabellos azules prefirió ir con más rapidez al hospital. Una vez que logro llegar, se sentó a los pies de su padre observándolo con incredulidad.

—Oh, padre —Llamo la mujer, tomo entre sus manos, la fría y delicada mano de su padre— ¿Cómo ha podido sucederte esta atrocidad? ¿Es que acaso no hay suficiente sufrimiento en el mundo?

—Hija mía—Exclamo el anciano— Los años me han llegado, y no lo puedo evitar, tanto quise olvidar que ahora… solo me queda aceptar mi destino.

—Padre… no, por favor— Quizás esas lagrimas que caían del fino rostro de la dama eran verdaderas, o eso intensa creer el anciano.

—Cuando vez la muerte tras tu espalda, —Hizo una pausa para toser—sabemos que ya sólo somos un simple hecho, un acontecimiento más para su ocio... —Apretó fuertemente la mano de su hija— Algo para entretener a la parca, hija mía, lo siento. Pero no poder volver a casa…

Su hija apretó su mano, pero el ya no sentía nada, solo la sensación de su alma abandonando su cuerpo, alejándose poco a poco de los confines del mundo de los vivos para acercarse al limbo. Poco a poco el calor de su cuerpo de perdía, y al final, lo único que sonaba en la habitación, era el chillido de la maquinas que avisaban que ese esa exhalación del mayor, había sido la última.

Los médicos entraron rápidamente a la sala, la mujer fue sacada de la habitación, solamente observo todo desde la puerta. Veía como a su padre le presionaban el pecho, como sudaban los médicos la gota gorda para salvarlo.

— ¿Por qué lo hacen? —Pregunto la dama— ¿Por qué siguen haciéndole eso a su cuerpo? Déjenlo descansar en paz, por favor.

Uno de los enfermeros vio extrañado, las mejillas de ella estaban encharcadas—Señorita Bulma, ¿pero porque?

—Por qué el eligió morir —Sentencio— ¡Déjenlo que sea feliz!

Los demás integrantes del grupo medico observaron al fallecido, bajaron los artefactos médicos y bajaron la cabeza, el medico con la última palabra dijo:

—Entiendo… por favor, permítanos llevarlo a la morgue—

La mujer se dio media vuelta y dijo—Por favor —

Esa dama salió del hospital tranquila, la lluvia había acabado, pero sus lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, saco un pañuelo y se desuso de ellas. Continuo su camino hasta la plaza cercana, con una sonrisa se sentó en uno de los bancos de la plaza. Habrán pasado un par de minutos en los que ella se entretuvo con sus pensamientos y planeando que hacer con la jugosa herencia de su padre.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?— Pregunto un joven cerca de ella.

Ella lo obres, no muy alto, de piel clara con ojos y cabello renegrido. Un trabaje elegante pero de clase media, ella dudo por un momento, pero no traía nada de valor que el pudiera robarle. Parecía muy débil como para cargarla y secuestrarla, además de estar solo y tener el acento de un extranjero.

—Por favor —Exclamo Bulma.

El hombre se sentó en la otra apunta del Banco, a unos seis centímetros de distancia—Disculpe, pero este lugar tiene una gran vista al estanque de patos— Dijo el hombre, la miraba de reojo— Apropósito, soy Vegeta. ¿Y usted?

—Bulma, mucho gusto— Ella dirigió su mirada hacia al frente— En esta temporada, parece haber más patos que en la anterior. ¿Lo ha notado?

El joven observo al frente, recordó a su viejo amigo, Goku—Bueno, desgraciadamente la temporada de patos pasada fue cancelada por un percance en el tiempo —Hizo una pausa de un segundo— Por una tormenta, creo.

La mujer suspiro, lo volteo a ver y lo observo con más detenimiento cada facción de su rostro— Permítame decirle, señor Vegeta que usted de verdad es muy amable y atento. ¿Está casado?

El hombre rió educadamente—No, señorita, no lo estoy —Contesto— La verdad, me hubiera gustado que así fuera.

— ¿Es usted extranjero? —Pregunto— Lo noto en su acento y la verdad me interesaría saber.

—Que lista —Elogio— Lo soy, soy de mucho más arriba de aquí, lejos, muy lejos. Vine aquí por que Una joven de hermosa visión me sedujo y decidí acercarme… en resumen.

La mujer se sonroja pensando que ella pudo haber sido— Lo siento si he sido yo de la que hablan con tanto ánimo, pero yo debo irme.

La mujer se levantó, pero el detuvo su andar sosteniéndola de la mano—No, espera, por favor— Causando que sus miradas se encontraran por primera vez.

…_Cuando cruzaron el primer mirar… El triste ángel se empezó a enamorar…_

Quizás ellos no sabían en ese momento que ocurría, pero sin duda ambos habían firmado el contrato de la discordia, porque un amor entre un ángel y una humana, está estrictamente prohibido por las leyes divinas de los ángeles.

— ¿Podemos charlar un poco? —Pregunto el joven farsante— Si no es molestia, joven dama.

—No, por supuesto que no es una molestia—

Bajo la mirada de un ángel de dorados cabellos ellos caminaron por el sendero del parque, hablando, riendo, suspirando…

* * *

Capitulo uno y capitulo dos suceden al mismo tiempo en distintos lugares.


	2. Egoísmo

_Capitulo dos: _**_Egoísmo._**

Hay un lugar en lo alto del cielo, que ni la más alta montaña llega a rozar, por encima de la tierra entre las estrellas, sobre todo eso se acomoda una elegante ciudad. El reino de las nubes, donde solo habitan los ángeles llenos de pureza que desbordan juventud y bondad pueden estar. Desterrados del mundo de los vivos y bendecidos con la eterna juventud; Con sus inmortalidad representada en un par de alas blancas cual pura copa de la más cara porcelana.

Entre ellos, hay uno que se destaca, un ángel de cabellos color azabache que pasa sus días sentados al borde de las nubes observando los humanos caminar cabizbajos. Acompañado de su amigo de cabellos claros.

—No lo entiendo —Dijo el menor sentado observando con pena— ¿Por qué no pueden ser felices?

El mayor, de pelo en flama oscuro con ojos perspicaces contesto al otro— No serán felices, Kakarroto. Ellos son mortales, nunca la alcanzaran.

— ¡No es justo! —Exclamo este con gotas en los ojos celestes, las lágrimas del ángel cayeron en el mundo de los vivos como simples gotas de lluvia— ¡Yo quiero que ellos sean felices también! Como nosotros; como tú o como yo.

El otro ángel volteo a verlo, se conocían hace siglos, y sabia lo sensible que era el otro con los sentimientos humanos— Lo sé, pero ese es su castigo. Todos deben padecer un castigo a lo largo de su vida.

—Nosotros no los tenemos —Contesto observando la gente correr hacia sus casa— Nosotros somos felices.

—El tuyo es tu corazón, repleto de vulgares sentimientos que te atormentan —Contesto el azabache, volvió su mirada hacia las personas— El mío, es la inmortalidad, no poder nunca dejar este lugar.; estar condenado a la eternidad.

—Creí que era ser diferente —Contesto Kakarroto— Tus cabellos negros cual tormenta te diferencian, no son claros cual sol como los de los demás.

Vegeta lo miro con rabia oscurecida—A demás —Agrego.

Goku lo miro sin comprender— ¿Algún día llegara el momento en el que tu corazón lleno de avaricia y odio se purifique? ¿El día en que seas uno de nosotros?

El otro hombre vacilo antes de responder, pero sus ojos se centraron en una mujer de cabellos azules, muy particular a su ojos —Mira, esa mujer, es hermosa.

Goku observo la mirada de Vegeta, se levantó y bruscamente le tomo del brazo alejándolo de allí — Vegeta, no puedes ver a los humanos con esos ojos. ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que le paso a Broly?

Vegeta reacciono —Oye… —Se soltó del agarre — ¿Fue condenado al infierno por tentación? Ya me lo habías dicho, el sufrimiento eterno y demás.

— Si, y tú eres mi amigo —Exclamo — No podría vivir conmigo mismo, sabiendo que puede haber evitado tal atrocidad. Vegeta, por favor, no lo hagas.

Vegeta lo observo, no era mucha la distancia entre los dos, tal vez solo eran centímetros. Vegeta desvió su mirada de esos ojos celestes de Goku y observo una de las casas de mármol que estaban a la distancia.

El de cabellos renegridos suspiro— Quizás, halla una forma para evitar que eso pase… —

Goku se sorprendió y observo al mismo lugar donde su interlocutor había visto, se sorprendió— ¿Quizás? ¿Vegeta, que estás pensando?

—Sígueme —Ordeno volando hacia la casa de mármol.

Ellos sobrevolaron las nubes y otras personas, bajo las intensa mirada que discriminaba a azabache sin ningún tipo de disimulo por parte de los demás ángeles. Cuando llegaron a la pequeña casa, entraron encontrando velas, algunas flotaban, otras eran encendidas por los encargados del lugar.

Una llamo la atención de Vegeta, esta estaba casi apagada, casi extinta. La tomo entre sus manos, sintiendo la cálida flama. Los otros ángeles estaban agitados, yendo y viniendo, muy ocupados para prestar atención a los intrusos.

Goku se cubrió los oídos—Más que un lugar sagrado, parece una jungla con gritos amanecer —Exclamo, mirando como volaban sus compañeros — Vegeta, ¿Qué haces?

—Entiende, no puedo dejar las cosas así — Contesto Vegeta mientras tomaba entre sus manos la vela, su fuego cambio a un tono azulado y él envolvió sus alas alrededor para evitar las corrientes de aire que se producían por agitación — Si no es mía… no será de nadie.

Goku lo observo, viendo como obtenía aire de una bocanada, rápidamente se interpuso y sostuvo la vela a una distancia mayor para evitar que sea apagada— ¿Cómo es que puedes decir tales palabras sin remordimiento? ¿Es que es necesario tanto egoísmo?

Vegeta intento saltar para agarrarla, al notar lo inútil de su intento, comenzó a batir las alas par a intentar apagar la vela — ¡Déjala! ¡Yo puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana!—

Goku dejo la vela a una gran distancia de Vegeta, en el cuarto estante de la casa. Junto sus manos y con los ojos cerrados recito— La vida: río de sensaciones, carretera de curvas y resaltos —Tomo aire—, pero la vida sin lugar a dudas es una incansable amiga que se va cuando ya nada más te puede pasar.

Vegeta rodó los ojos, cansado hasta el hueso de escuchar las frases de su compañero. Miro hacia el costado la vela de un anciano, un viejo hombre a punto de morir— ¿De quién es esta vela? —Pregunto.

Goku paro de recitar y vio fijamente a Vegeta—Del padre de Bulma, el pobre hombre sufrió una enfermedad terminal —Hizo una pausa— ¿Lo escuchas? El sonido de un alma en pena que ruega por su muerte, Vegeta. Esa vela necesita ser apagada.

Mientras Goku intentaba hacer la escena dramática, Vegeta de una exhalación apago la vela sin delicadeza, pero esta no se apagaba, algo la revivía una y otra vez.

— ¿¡Por qué no te pagas de una miserable vez!? —Rugió, tomo la vela y con sus dedos la presiono hasta apagarla definitivamente— ¡A si me gusta!

Goku lo miro con el ceño fruncido en una expresión de frustración— ¿No has oído lo que tea cabo de recitar sobre la paciencia?

Vegeta lo observo con sorpresa— ¿Me has dicho algo? —Goku golpeo su frente con su mano y suspiro cansado— No me culpes, cada vez que recitas te vuelves insoportable. Es mi deber ignorarte.

—Tu deber es el cuidar de los humanos —

—No puedo cuidar a los humanos si no puedo cuidar mis oídos— Exclamo, dejo la vela de lado y se dispuso a ir de nuevo a las nubes de vigilancia.

Seguido de cerca por el frustrado Goku, Vegeta observo como este estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Quizás podría darse una pequeña escapada hacia el mundo de los mortales, durante unas pocas horas. Solo para observar de cerca a esa mujer. No más tiempo, a menos que la situación lo a merite, claro. ¿Qué el joven ángel no podía tomarse unas pequeñas e inocentes vacaciones terrenales?

Camino hasta los puestos de los vigías y paso por los pasillos eternos, doblo a la derecha y paso la puerta de los contadores de almas. Llego, sin ser detectado, a paso rápido a la cámara de los suspiros, doblo a la izquierda y dentro de una habitación prácticamente vacía, se encontraba el convertidor. Ajusto el tiempo para '_indefinido_' y entro en la capsula.

Pronto estaría entre los humanos.

Mientras que su amigo lo buscaba erráticamente por el reino.

— ¿Has visto a Vega? —Pregunto Goku.

—Lo siento, no lo he visto y no quiero verle —Contesto Raditz.

Goku voló un poco más lejos hasta el reactor de nubes— ¿Has visto a Vegeta? —Pregunto cada vez más nervioso.

— ¿Vegeta? —Repitió la rubia— Emm… no, no le he visto. ¡Ah, espera sí!

— ¿¡Donde!? —Le grito a Nº18.

—Hacia allí —Apunto a al este— Se fue a los puestos de los vigías. Suerte, parecía llevar prisa.

Goku pego un grito que alerto a los demás ángeles y criaturas celestiales que estaban rondando— ¡Vegeta! —Grito mientras comenzó a volar con rapidez hacia la ubicación previamente apuntada. Intentaba correr lo más rápido posible por entre los pasillos, intentando hacer memoria para no perderse.

Cuando llego a la habitación lo pudo observar el cartel rojo que decía '_ocupado_' en la parte suprior y los datos de Vegeta en la pantalla que estaba en la parte inferior izquierda de la capsula.

El cerró los ojos y lágrimas comenzaron a cero de entre sus ojos, tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar a su amigo, de las cosas que hiciera y sobre todo, de los muertos que causara.

Sabía que su amigo no era un santo, no del todo, era una especie de castigo para el paraíso… el mismo se dijo; todavía lo recuerda como si hubiera pasado hace segundos, si quiera.

_Pasado._

Goku se sentó con una sonrisa al lado de su amigo, había terminado su trabajo, así que fue a acompañar a Vegeta en el suyo.

— ¿Por qué esa mueca tan fea, Vegeta? —Pregunto Goku sonriente.

Vegeta suspiro y observo a Goku, su mueca era triste—Estoy cansado.

— ¿No has dormido? —

—No ese tipo de cansancio, bestia —Agredió— Me refiero a que odio vivir a así, esto no es vida.

—Pero, estamos en el paraíso, es felicidad —Dijo alegre— Es la mejor vida que pudiéramos tener.

—Mentiras —Bufo— Eso quieren que creas, pero vivir así es aburrido. Siempre la misma rutina una y otra, y otra, y otra vez todos los dos. ¿No te das cuenta? Vivir de esta manera, ser inmortales no vale la pena. Es… tedioso saber que no puedes hacer nada por tu cuenta.

—Pero el reino de las nubes es así —Dijo— Además, ¿Cómo quieres vivir entonces? ¿Una tortura eterna como Broly?

—Quiero vivir una vida de verdad, no una artificial —Grito— ¡Quiero que mis decisiones influyan en mi vida! ¡Quiero levantarme y saber que ese día puedo morir! ¡De desconocer el mañana!... una vida, Kakarroto… una como la de los humanos.

—No te entiendo—

Vegeta suspiro y se levantó—Jamás lo entenderás —Dijo— Tu nunca fuiste humanos, jamás sentiste esa sensación de curiosidad y desconcierto. De eso que ellos llaman '_Karma_' Que no es más que el fruto de sus acciones pasadas—Comenzó a alejarse de Goku— Quiero ser libre. Quiero vivir con los humanos, y saber que puedo morir, saber que yo… puedo ser alguien o ser nada.

Goku lo vio marcharse — ¿Ellos… ellos pueden amar? —Pregunto deteniendo la marcha de su interlocutor— ¿Pueden sentir cosas?

—Ellos sientes —Dijo—Calor y frió; la lluvia y el sol: tristeza y nervios; amor… y felicidad— Hizo una pausa y comenzó a dejar volar su imaginación— Son seres que piensan y sienten diferente… son interesantes; Tienen sueños y metas.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —

—Irme a casa e imaginar un mundo de fantasía en el que puedo soñar y vivir libre—

Goku lo vio volar. Algo de todo lo que había dicho lo hizo interesarse en esos seres tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes.

_Presente._

—Solo queda observar a Vegeta y rezar por que no haga una locura—Dijo en voz alta, se alejó con un nudo en la garganta y las mejillas húmedas.

Se sentó y observo a Vegeta y a la mujer hablar de cosas triviales, y llegaron a tomarse de las manos. El aura de Vegeta y de esa mujer se tornaron rosas. Goku se aterro, puesto que, se habían enamorado.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

Continuara…


	3. Celos

_Capitulo tres:_ **Celos.**

Los observo impactado a ambos irse, y por primera vez en su vida sintió una sensación extraña para él. Y se formó un nudo más fuerte y grueso en su garganta, quedo impactado por unos momentos. Escucho su corazón latir rápidamente y cayó de rodillas al cielo suave de nubes. Con una mano apretó su pecho, la otra enterró en el suelo con fuerza, haciendo que pequeños trozos salieran entre sus dedos, humedeciéndolos.

Por primera vez su mente estaba en un total y completo desequilibrio, un torbellino de emociones y pensamientos completamente erráticos. Sentía pánico, sentía miedo y sentía la necesidad de interponerse en _eso_. No sabía la razón de su comportamiento, pero realmente no quería que _eso_ que su amigo tanto anhelaba ocurriera. No quiera perderlo.

Apretó su mano en su pecho y junto con una bocana de aire dejo salir sus lágrimas. Tenía terror de lo que pudiera ocurrir ahora, y alguien tenía que hacer algo al respecto. ¿Pero quién? Nadie quería a Vegeta, y estarían más que dispuestos a dejarlo pudrirse en el olvido.

Pero él era diferente, él lo quiera a su lado. Era su amigo, casi como un hermano por el resto de la eternidad. ¿Por qué no puede aceptar lo que es como el resto y quedarse aquí? No entendía su comportamiento, jamás podían compartir diálogos muy largos.

Pero jamás se apartaba de su lado, siempre se mantenía cerca o lo ayudaba. Incluso invitaba a hacer carreras volando por los cielos, a comer en banquetes celestiales, caminar entre las nubes pequeñas o atravesándolas creando lluvia; El siempre rechazaba eso solo para poder ver a los humanos.

¿Tal vez estaría obsesionado con los humanos? ¿Podría ser eso lo que él no comprendía? Admiraba a los humanos por su fortaleza, por su voluntad y su esmero ilimitado. Algunos eran astutos, como Vegeta, y otros se rendían ante la frustración apresurando su llegada al paraíso; cometiendo el pecado del suicidio.

Como Vegeta.

Tenía sentido esa teoría, Goku nunca fue humano, el no sentía todas esas emociones o pesares. Vivía feliz, dentro de lo que significaba vivir para los ángeles, cada algún tiempo ayudaba a una persona, o apaga una vela para salvarlos. El realmente pensaba que hacia el bien, no por que alguna vez lo planteo, simplemente porque había sido creado para hacer eso y nada más. ¿Por qué no aceptar lo que debías hacer e instar hacerlo lo mejor posible?

Vegeta tenia mente propia, ideales y prejuicios que lo hacían casi siempre defenderse en discusiones o evitar hacer alguna de sus tareas como guardián. No las hacía, no las creía correctas a la mayoría, eran caprichos de un ser que jamás observaron, uno del cual dudaba con gran agudeza de su existencia. El no quiera ser dirigido por algo que no aceptaba; él no quería ser un ángel.

Él quería ser libre, simplemente hacer lo que el creyera correcto o simplemente caer al vacío. ¿Qué tan malo era no tener preocupaciones y conseguir la paz eterna flotando en el vacío? Como no existir, ser parte del mismo universo; Ser parte del todo.

Goku nunca pudo entender su punto de vista, y ahora se encontraba solo entre las nubes que simplemente flotaban sin preocupaciones. Se levantó despacio y se levantó, quería ver algo más allá del suelo, quería traspasar con su mirada las densas y robustas nubes para ver a su amigo. Seguirlo, observarlo y de ser necesario detenerlo; Quería volver a escuchar su voz hablándole a él.

Su semblante se volvió frio, temeroso, sin emociones de ningún tipo. Camino hacia la máquina de nuevo, y se relamió los labios preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer. Apretó el botón que abrió la compuerta, camino elegantemente hacia dentro de la cabina y cerró desde dentro la puerta.

Apretó el botón para convertir su cuerpo en un humano, no pensó o si quiera se preocupó por si algo malo pudiera pasarle a su cuerpo, simplemente quería ir a ese mundo tan inhóspito que le hacía ilusión a su amigo. Cerró los ojos y formo una sonrisa llena de un sentimiento que los ángeles tienen prohibido expresar o sentir; malicia.

Traería de vuelta a su amigo.


End file.
